Flexible apparatus which may be bent or otherwise physically deformed by a user are known. For example apparatus such as flexible displays which may be bent or rolled or folded by a user are known.
It is useful to configure such flexible apparatus so as to reduce the likelihood of damage being caused to the apparatus by the bending or other physical deformation.